iEpologue (The After Story of iEngagement)
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: The title says it all. Sam is telling the story of her wedding day. (I recommend reading iEngagement before this or this can be read as a one shot.) Thanks to a guest reviewer, EmzDarlingOx for the idea!


Epilogue of iEngagement

Thanks to EmzDarlingOx, a guest, for the idea!

Today I was getting married to Freddie Benson. The tech geek I picked on ever since we met. Well I was kind of odd marring the person you hurt on, but after awhile, I got used to it.

Mrs. Benson, Carly, and my mom helped me plan this event. Well I planned a little. Well actually I got to pick out my dress. Carly and my mom planned the place and colors, when Mrs. Benson did everything she could think of. I have no idea what the theme is and if it has anything to do with soap I will hurt Mrs. Benson!

Okay in the morning I woke and Carly and Mrs. Benson were getting me breakfast while my mom was getting my dress and make-up ready. Carly fed me pancake and bacon but Mrs. Benson took the bacon away from me and traded it with a yogurt! I mean my special day, I should get bacon! Carl handed me bacon when Mrs. Benson went to help my mom with the hair curler and the blow dryer to make sure the cords where plugged in correctly.

"So are you nervous?" Carly asked me.

"A little," I responded.

"Don't worry, it's Freddie. Fredward Benson the tech nerd!" she said, handing me a piece of bacon.

The door opened and in walked Gibby in a pair of shorts and a shirt that said, "Want to go to Vegas", and was talking to someone on the phone.

"Guys Freddie is so scared right now," he said sitting on the couch.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he thinks that you are gonna flake on him at the alter," he said.

"Thanks Gibby you are making Sam feel so much better right now," Carly said.

"Well sorry, I can tell Sam is too," he said.

I looked at Carly and I she shook her head. "Its nothin' Gib," I said getting up and putting my plate in the trash.

Mrs. Benson and my mom did my hair and make-up and they helped me into my dress and they helped me get to the lobby where we met Lewbert.

"DON'T GET MUD ON MY FRESHLY MOPPED FLOORS!" he yelled at us.

"Get out of here," Mrs. Benson said.

"NOT YOU!" he said as he ran behind the counter into the room behind.

We got into the car and we drove to the church. Spencer was there with Gibby in their Tuxes. They pointed us to the rom where they finished and touched my hair and make-up up.

Then Spencer came and Carly, my mom and Mrs. Benson left the room to go take their seats. I linked my arm into Spencer's and we left the room.

The very last time I would leave that room as Sam Puckett.

The music began to play and Spencer and I walked the aisle. At the end was Freddie, looking very nervous. Spencer and I walked the aisle and Freddie took my hand and lifted my veil. Then the ceremony began.

"We are gathered her today to witness the wedding of Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, repeat after me, I Freddie, take you Sam to be my wife in sickness, in heath, for rich , poor, homeless, and not homeless, I will love you from this day on," the preacher said.

"I Freddie, take you Sam to be my wife in sickness, in health, for rich, poor, homeless, and not homeless, I will love you from this day on," Freddie said.

"I, Samantha, take you Freddie to be my husband in sickness, in health, for rich, poor, homeless, and not homeless, I will love you from this day on," I said.

"Okay the rings, repeat after me, I take this ring to love you," the preacher said.

"I take this ring to love you," Freddie said as he slid the ring on my left ring finger.

"I take this ring to love you," I said as I slid the ring on his left ring finger.

"Okay by the state of Washington and by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Freddie kissed me then. The first true kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Benson.

We then ran out of the place and went to the reception hall. When we got there, it was beached themed. Mrs. Benson did really well. As soon and all the guest were in the place they announced us. Freddie and I ran into there and went to the dance floor for the couple dance.

The song 'Running Away' came on and we began to dance.

"So, Sam, was this how you thought today was going to turn out?" he asked.

"Well I think it can go a little better," I said.

"Really, how?" he asked.

"Well yesterday I went to the doctors, your mom took me, and they found something out," I said

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant Freddie," I said. He kissed me hard then.

"Thank you," he said into my ear, "for the greatest wedding present ever."

* * *

A Year Later on that very day

"See Jackson that is how I told Daddy that you were coming," I said to my 4 month old son.

All he did was make bubbly noises.

"Are you talking about me again?" I heard Freddie say.

"No," I said.

"Yeah Jackson and then 8 months later Daddy had a broken hand," Freddie said with a laugh.

"Well then here came Jackson," I said as I picked Jackson out of his bouncy seat. I walked over to Freddie.

"Well Sam happy one year anniversary," Freddie said as he hugged me and Jackson.

That was my happy family.

**A/N- Was that a good epilogue for iEngagement? or was is just some weird random thing? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
